


The Proposal

by Risafi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, girlxgirl, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risafi/pseuds/Risafi
Summary: Something I started Christmas and never got to finish until now.Moca has been spacing out and really just wants to give Lisa the perfect gift; it's Christmas so why not now?





	The Proposal

“I don’t know about this; they don’t exactly fit as well as they did a couple years ago…”

“Ran’ I’m sure it’s fine. Come out and show us!”

Tomoe stood with hands on hips; her Christmas getup seeming to fit as well as it did for their first festive concert. Himari was fiddling with the zip on Moca’s shirt; pushing on her breasts to try compress them a little.

“Ooooh, Hii-chan is getting a little bit touchy touchy with me.” Moca gave a smirk as she watched her zip finally hit the end of her top and the pink haired woman gave a sigh of relief.

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t grow and entire cup size in that time!” She soon gave a giggle. “Then again that’s not a bad thing to get bigger there!”

“As long as this stays put-“ Moca slapped her belly a couple of times playfully. “I don’t care how big the rest gets.”

Ran finally emerged; arms across her body. “I had to forgo my bra. I can’t move too quickly.”

“Put your arms down and let us see.” Tomoe motioned with her own hand; and if like magic both arms fell to their owner’s sides. Tomoe gave a smile as she gave the once over, before poking her index finger into her partner’s belly button. “It’s fine, you don’t have to worry about it.”

Ran’s face was less than impressed as she grabbed Tomoe’s wrist, but groaned and yielded with a nod. “Fine. I trust your judgement.”

“I will absolutely not be fine with you wearing this!”

They stopped as they heard a voice following Tsugumi from behind her changing station; her face looking very red from embarrassment before turning to her partner, stopping with hands on her hips.

“Sayo, it’s just a couple of songs! And I’ll be in the back with Arisa and behind a keyboard so no one will be able to see me at all.” Tsugumi wrung her hands in hopes her pleads would get through to her girlfriend. “E-everyone else is kind of matching so it makes sense for us all to be like this on stage!”

Sayo looked from Tomoe to Ran, and then pointed at the red head. “You’re fine with your fiancé wearing so little?!”

Ran gave a nod. “Even if I had a problem with it; do you think I could honestly convince her otherwise? And Tsugumi is correct; don’t worry so much or you’ll go grey early.”

Sayo finally sighed heavily as Tsugumi came closer to her with a smile. Sayo lifted her hand to fiddle with the chain going across her waist, before giving a gentle prod and running a finger down to the hem of her skirt. “Fine. But as soon as it’s over I’m covering you up so no one can ogle you.”

“Sayo, lighten up! Poppin’ Party have outfits just as out there so people won’t have time to stare at your woman.” Lisa came in with a box of drinks, and placed them down on the table. “We are here for support, not scolding.”

Moca turned around with a grin and lifted her arms happily; and Lisa clicked her tongue as she noticed some underboob from the top. “Maybe I spoke too soon. Thank god instruments cover you up or I might actually have to side with Sayo on this one.”

“Awww Lisa, don’t be like that.” Moca cooed as she shuffled forward. “You know you want to see me in something like this.”

Lisa moved her hands to Moca’s hips as she got close; and began pushing something into her shorts. “Your string is showing. Do you even wear them usually?”

She smirked and draped her arms onto her girlfriend’s shoulders. “I can wear them more often if it means you’ll play with me more.”

Lisa grabbed her arms to put them down and shook her head. “Don’t do that honey, you’re barely contained in that as it is,” She finally leant in to kiss her quickly. “Now go with them and get ready to go up. Sayo and I will be backstage watching you all.”

“As long as I can see you while I play you could sit on the roof.” Moca leant in to begin kissing her cheek in quick pecks. “Then again maybe I can just stay here with you-“

“Stage. Now.” Lisa put her hand over Moca’s mouth with a laugh and shoved her back playfully. “We can play when we get home.”

“Ohhh that sounds like a promise.” Moca stole one last kiss before trailing behind her band and meeting up with Poppin’ Party.

Sayo gave a shake of her head and a sigh. “Those women will be the death of us; lest Yukina beats them to the chase.”

“Let’ be grateful that Ako keeps her in check these days. This seems like a more fun death anyway.”

…

“There, that’s much better.”

Tsugumi pulled on Sayo’s coat with a smile; she seemed to be content swimming in the fabric. Sayo placed hers over her shoulder with a satisfied nod. “Other than that you did a very lovely job. I believe some of the older crowd got a bit teary for the last song. It was beautiful.”

“I’m really glad you enjoyed it so much!” Tsugumi moved in closer to her chest. “And we’re thankful for you guys helping us out; we couldn’t have pulled it off.”

“Ah you’re being too modest. All we did was help you get ready.” Lisa responded with a wave of her hand. “You guys did all the hard work and it paid off though! Now you and go home and sleep knowing you made some poor school girls fall in love with you all.”

Lisa laughed as Sayo’s head snapped to her with a glare. They were stopped as Ran and Moca finally joined them with Himari in tow. Ran was wringing her engagement ring and looking stony as ever.

“Let me guess; Tomoe is trying to swat away a bunch of girls who saw her get up off her seat and flick her ponytail?” Lisa blinked a few times in Ran’s direction.

“The only thing that stops me from interfering is wearing this knowing I was given this. Or believe me; I would be doing a bit more than waiting around.” Ran lowered her hands and looked to Himari. “Should I maybe at least hover around?”

“You should. I’ll come help; You’re my trip home anyway.” Himari waved the rest off. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow for lunch? Merry Christmas guys.”

“Merry Christmas!” Lisa gave a wave before turning to the smaller group. “Well, shall we head off then? I know that there’s another show on so we don’t have to pack up at least.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I need to take this one home and put her in something a bit larger and warmer.” Sayo stated as she gripped Tsugumi’s arm.

“Is that how you call it these days? Is it going to be made of Hikawa blend?” Moca shot with a cheshire grin. “Or is that how you describe your bed discretely?”

“Moca, don’t be rude.” Lisa cut in, noticing Sayo puffing up to say something. “What everyone else does is none of our business after all. Now come on, she’s right. You need to get changed into something else too or you’ll freeze.”

…

Lisa and Moca parted their way with Sayo and Tsugumi, and began to stride down the road. Moca with her head down and hand loosely in Lisa’s, who seemed to be trying to tighten the grip. She looked up and over to her partner who was already looking at her and smiling.

“You okay?” She asked as they came to Moca’s house. “You’ve been really quiet. Like to the extreme.”

“I’m okay, just tired.” Moca responded, pulling her hand away and unlock the house so they could enter. “It’s really late after all.”

“That’s very true. That and you were shredding your guitar like there was no tomorrow.” Lisa gave a giggle as she entered the house and stretched her arms with a yawn.

Moca moved in behind and wrapped her arms around Lisa; a hand over her lower stomach push her hips back into hers. She began to kiss Lisa’s exposed shoulder playfully, receiving a giggle in response.

“I thought you were tired?” Lisa turned her head back as far as she could, pulling her hair to the side.

“You also said we were gonna play when we got home.” Moca pecked her cheek and started to shuffle them towards her room. “I’m awake enough to play.”

“Of course you are.” Lisa gave a smirk and decided to push away playfully.

Moca watched as she turned and shuffled back into the bedroom, and a giggle trailed through the dimly lit area. Moca followed suit and shut the door eagerly; pulling her gloves and hat from her hair and tossing them aside. Lisa was on the bed and pulling off her boots with a slow precision; looking at Moca who was trying to unzip hers as fast as she could.

“No need to rush, we have all night.” Lisa stated casually as she kicked her right boot off and leant back on the bed.

Moca merely kicked her boots to the side and almost scrambled over to lean over her girlfriend and push her down on the bed. A giggle was muffled as Moca pressed her lips over Lisa’s; the kisses quick yet passionate. Lisa broke away to catch her breath; a smile was plastered on her face.

“It’s cute how you just become this serious love making machine in the blink of an eye.” She stroked Moca’s cheek affectionately. “Though, I think we need to mix it up a bit.”

Moca made a noise and crawled to sit in the centre of her bed; Lisa twisted to follow suit and push her back by her shoulders. Moca made a tiny noise and gave a heavy lidded smirk as Lisa leant over her.

“That’s much better.” Lisa grabbed the zip of the top and pulled it down with ease; Moca’s chest had a nice mark down the middle where it had been pressing all night. She stroked a finger, and recoiled it slightly. “You’re a little sweaty. Should we maybe take a bath first?”

Moca blinked with a nod and sat up. “Yeah that sounds nice actually.”

Fifteen minutes of undressing and running water later; they were both nestled in the bathtub. Moca was leaning back into Lisa’s chest, her nose against the crook of her girlfriend’s neck and eyes closed contently. Lisa was humming and running her hands around Moca’s shoulders and across her chest gently.

“Does that feel better?” She asked softly as she ran a finger across Moca’s collarbone.

“Mhm.” She mumbled in response. “I could sleep right now…”

“Yeah but then you’d get all pruny and feel as soft as a boiled egg.”

“But you would still find me cute, wouldn’t you?” She kept her eyes closed and grinned against warm skin. She heard a small chuckle in response.

“You know it! But you know what would be really nice?” Lisa ran her hands down slowly. “Getting out, putting on some underwear and cuddling in your bed.”

Moca’s eyes shot open and she sat up. “Ohhhhhh, I like that plan. Let’s do that instead.”

...

It was a couple hours later when they were both staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily. Lisa gave a breathy giggle and rolled over to wrap her arms around Moca, who instantly placed a hand around her wrist to pull her closer.

“You were right, this was much better.” She said, nuzzling into the chestnut locks splayed over the pillow.

“I mean, having the sex we just had completely defeated the purpose of a bath because we’re now both sticky and gross.” Lisa lifted her head slightly. “Hey, are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been unusually quiet tonight and it’s to the point I’m worried now.”

Moca stiffened a little bit and looked away. “Nothing wrong, I just…have things on my mind. Not many, but they’re there.”

Lisa squeezed Moca’s waist slightly in reassurance. “Well, you know you can talk to me about it, right? That’s what I’m here for.”

Moca turned her head back and nodded. “I know. But the timing isn’t right.”

She felt the covers shuffle and watched as Lisa wiggled out and crawled over her to lean for her jacket. “Well, while we wait for the right time, I should really give you this before Christmas is over! We have ten minutes.”

Moca sat up, and extended her arms out to let her partner sit between her legs and lean back into her chest. She made a small noise from the contact of hair rubbing as Lisa cuddled in and handed her an envelope over her shoulder. Moca took it and began to open it curiously.

Lisa went quiet as Moca opened it slowly, and her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. “Is this…a song?”

“Remember when you joked about me writing something for you, and I said I would?” She kept her face hidden as she spoke. “Well, now that we’re this close I felt like I should finally keep that promise to you.”

Moca began to skim through; bringing her arms in closer to hold Lisa tighter. She was feeling slightly emotional the more she read. “This needs to be our wedding song.”

“What do you mean by that exactly?” She mused. “Our wedding?”

Moca went quiet as she let her hands fall and her turn to lean over the bed. Lisa leant forward and looked back over her shoulder in curiosity. She considered asking what she was doing, but Moca seemed like she was lingering slightly to stop them from engaging in a conversation. She finally pulled herself back up and Lisa leant back. A small box was presented to her in front of her face. She felt her face going hot as she took it and pulled on the ribbon. It was the perfect sized box for…

“An engagement ring?” Lisa swivelled around to see Moca’s ears and neck going pink. “Are you saying…?”

Moca swallowed hard an gave a few harsh nods. Lisa’s eyes welled up and she covered her mouth with her free hand. “M-Moca…is this why you’ve been so quiet?”

“I didn’t know how to ask.” She looked away but her arms tightened. “But I’ve had it for a while. I was serious about the wedding. I want to marry you.”

Lisa removed her hand and lifted it to touch her partner’s cheek before nodding a few times. “I want to marry you too! So, yes! A hundred times yes!” Lisa used her hand to guide Moca’s face to hers to kiss her lovingly. “And a minute left of Christmas; I think it’s the perfect time.”

Moca’s eyes widened and she gave a smile before going back to kiss her again. “I’m glad. I’m really happy.”

“Me too.” Lisa held the box back, and held her hand out to let her now fiancé do the honours of slipping on the ring. It was a rose shape with rubies and emeralds on the petals. “Are these our colours too? How did you find this?”

“Custom order.” Moca kept hold of her hand. “Like I said; it’s been planned a while. Merry Christmas Cinnamon stick.”

“Merry Christmas Cream puff.”

 


End file.
